


La silla shippeadora de RusMex

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: -Rusia ¿qué...? -cuando logra darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar se encuentra sentado en las piernas de Rusia siendo sostenido con suavidad, pero con firmeza por este.





	La silla shippeadora de RusMex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el precioso mini comic de Esther Maldonado Ruiz, en facebook.
> 
> Dedicado a mi beta, porque solo por ella hago yo estas cosas.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten

**La silla shippeadora del RusMex**

México entra corriendo a la Sede de ONU ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que le dan los guardias concentrado en doblar las esquinas correctas de ese pinche laberinto hacia el salón en el que se supone se realizará la reunión rogando con todas sus fuerzas que aún no haya empezado. Maldice por lo bajo a quién haya sido el responsable de que su alarma no haya sonado, aunque está casi seguro de que alguno de sus hijos tenía que ver; encuentra la sala y toma una larga respiración para calmar su acelerado corazón antes de abrir la puerta teniendo cuidado de no azotarla para no atraer la atención sobre sí mismo.

Desgraciadamente parece que la maldita puerta está en su contra pues nada más empujarla un par de centímetros esta rechina haciendo que todos los presentes se volteen a ver. Entra cerrando tras de si con mucho cuidado y camina hacia la izquierda bajando la pequeña escalinata a la pequeña sección que le correspondía a los países de su continente, siempre manteniendo la cabeza en alto con orgullo a pesar de que por dentro se está muriendo de vergüenza.

Al pasar tras sus hermanos les sonríe suavemente haciendo señas tan disimuladas como le es posible que luego les explicaría porque había llegado tan tarde ignorando las señas de Chile y Argentina que ponen su pulgar en alto para luego hacer la mímica de que están bebiendo de una botella. De todas las salas de reuniones que tiene ONU odia profundamente esa, pues la distribución semi circular de las mesas, que van ascendiendo hasta el final dejando espacios libres que fungen como pasillos, es un poco incómoda cuando se trata de pasar desapercibido. Finalmente, con un suspiro de alivio llega a la parte de adelante a la mesa que le corresponde a Norteamérica, pero se detiene de golpe parpadeando.

USA y Canadá, por supuesto, ya se encuentran ahí; sin embargo, a su lado hace falta la silla que le corresponde a él, lo cual es sumamente extraño pues todas las sillas son colocadas ahí contadas minuciosamente para cada uno de los miembros que asistirán a la reunión y recuerda perfectamente haber confirmado con ONU su asistencia. Se gira mirando la mesa de Centroamérica, Suramérica y las Antillas en caso de que alguien se haya confundido poniendo una silla de más, o que por casualidad sobrara alguna silla que pudiera tomar en reemplazo, pero para su mala suerte todas están ocupadas a cabalidad.

Gira nuevamente mirando alrededor de la sala tratando de encontrar señales de algún sitio vacío, una silla extra o su propia silla movida por alguien más por error. Su actitud parece llamar la atención de ONU que con un suspiro irritado baja del estrado acercándose a él.

—México, ¿qué sucede?

—Que mi pinche silla no está —responde tan tranquilo como le puede ser posible negándose a mostrar lo molesto y acongojado que la situación le hace sentir. Bien, sí, llegó tarde, pero si alguien había tomado su silla eso no le daba el derecho de haberlo hecho.

—¿Cómo que no está? —ONU alza una ceja mirando tras él dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, la silla que le corresponde no se encuentra a la vista.

Mira a Canadá y a USA a la espera de que alguno le de una respuesta a su muda pregunta de si saben que sucedió con la dichosa silla. Canadá niega encogiéndose de hombros mientras que EUA mira sus uñas haciéndose el desentendido, su actitud le hace sospechar por un segundo, pero lo descarta pensando que no podría ser tan infantil como para hacer una jugarreta así.

—Lo siento, México —dice girándose nuevamente a este poniendo una mano en su hombro con suavidad—, no tenemos más sillas disponibles. Las que hay están en el depósito y tomaría mucho tiempo...

—No hay pedo —México cuadra sus hombros pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente, pero se las arregla para sonreírle desestimando su preocupación—, me quedaré de pie durante la reunión.

—Pido disculpas por eso —dice ONU casi con alivio de que el latino no armara un escándalo.

No muy lejos Rusia observa la situación que se había desarrollado en la sección de Norteamérica, completamente seguro de que era obra del estúpido americano, pero, lo que EUA no sabe, es que le acaba de hacer un enorme favor; es una oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar.

México, que continúa de pie, está por hacerse a un lado para no interrumpirle la vista a sus hermanos cuando nota a Rusia hacerle señas desde la sección de Europa, en la silla que justo es el limite con la sección de Asia. Extrañado por esto decide que lo mejor es acercarse para no hacerlo molestar; nunca se lo dirá en la cara, primero muerto que cobarde, pero en verdad el ruso le inspira un profundo respeto a la par que miedo. Por muy bien que se haya llevado con su padre hace tiempo, no le quita que Rusia es tan o más severo que este.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se desliza con mucho cuidado entre las mesas de Asia, pidiendo disculpas cuando nota las miradas de desagrado que los asiáticos le dan, hasta llegar dónde Rusia.

—¿Qué tal? —saluda alisando su ropa tratando de no lucir nervioso, —¿sucede algo Rusia?

Este lo mira por un largo minuto haciéndole sentir que está evaluando el fondo de su alma, antes de ponerse de pie en silencio.

—_Мексика, возьми мой стул, пожалуйста_ —dice solemne haciéndose a un lado.

A México le toma un largo minuto procesar lo que está sucediendo, no porque no lo entienda sino porque no comprende porque le está ofreciendo su propia silla. Parpadea varias veces notando la mirada contrariada de Ucrania por la actitud de Rusia; tragando y para evitarse un problema con los raros países del norte de Europa, niega sonriendo amable.

—Tranquilo Rusia, es tu lugar. No puedo tomarlo, no tengo problemas con estar de pie.

—_Вы не займете место, верно?_ —pregunta.

—Nope —responde sonriendo un poco más relajado de que no se haya enojado por su negativa—, pero muchas gracias carnal.

—_Ну. В этом случае_ —en un rápido movimiento que México no ve venir, Rusia se sienta tomando su brazo y jalándolo.

—Rusia ¿qué...? —cuando logra darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar se encuentra sentado en las piernas de Rusia siendo sostenido con suavidad, pero con firmeza por este.

—_Теперь мы оба сидим_ —dice con simpleza alzando la vista para mirar a la ONU a la espera de que esta empiece la reunión.

Por su parte, ONU no puede creer lo que acaba de suceder y por muy poco se desliza el martillo de sus manos. Componiéndose carraspea y golpea suave la tablilla de su martillo llamando la atención de todos dando por comenzada la reunión.

Desde el lado de América, USA que es el responsable indiscutible de la desaparición de la silla de México, mira con incredulidad como este parecía estar muy cómodo sentado en las piernas de su enemigo, ni siquiera había protestado por lo que hizo ni mucho menos armó un escándalo. A su lado, Canadá no deja de reír silenciosamente murmurando varias veces que era su culpa por haberle querido jugar una mala broma México.

El tricolor trata de no acurrucarse en el calor que despide el cuerpo del ruso, demasiado agradable como para querer admitirlo, pero no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Incluso es capaz de volcar toda su atención en las palabras de ONU e ignorar las miradas desaprobatorias de los hermanos y aliados europeos de Rusia, la mirada indignada de su padre o las caras y señas de broma que le hacen sus hermanos desde el otro lado de la sala. Bien, piensa para si mismo, si todas las reuniones terminaban así no podía poner ninguna queja.

Por otro lado, Rusia puede sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, acelerándose a cada segundo que su cuerpo se hace plenamente consciente del delicioso peso de México en sus piernas; generalmente él no haría algo tan impulsivo, mucho menos grosero, pero no pudo, y probablemente inconscientemente tampoco quiso, evitarlo. Teniendo a México tan cerca, con su delicioso aroma inundando su nariz, no puede evitar dejarle un pequeño beso en la nuca.

Esto descoloca tremendamente al tricolor que se voltea rápidamente para centrar su mirada en Rusia, un pequeño sonrojo adornando su rostro cuando las piezas encajan en su cabeza porque puede que sea distraído, pero a huevo que no es pendejo.

Le regala una tierna sonrisa antes de girarse y permitirse acomodarse nuevamente en los brazos de Rusia disfrutando a plenitud el contacto mutuo; por él la reunión de ONU se puede ir a la chingada. Allí, dentro de la burbuja que habían hecho para si mismos, solo se podía escuchar el retumbar de sus corazones.

Luego de la junta tendrían mucho de que hablar, pero por ahora disfrutará todo lo que pueda de estar en los brazos del ruso.

**Author's Note:**

> Rs - Ruso
> 
> Мексика, возьми мой стул, пожалуйста-México, toma mi silla por favor
> 
> Вы не займете место, верно? -no tomarás el asiento, ¿verdad?
> 
> Ну. В этом случае -Bien. En ese caso
> 
> Теперь мы оба сидим-ahora estamos los dos sentados


End file.
